Changed Events
by Aiko no Kaze
Summary: Title subject to change.What would happen if some events that happened on that fateful last day of the Silver Millennium were changed and reversed? Chapter 6 up. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a random story that was floating in my head. I started thinking of it on the bus this morning. It's a Silver Millennium story that starts off typically, but has a twist later on. Hope you enjoy.**

Serenity P.O.V

I walk down the halls of the palace, brimming with excitement. Today was the day I would finally see my Endymion again! It seemed like ages ago that we saw each other last and promised to meet again at the ball my mother, the Queen was holding to find me a suitor

Now, almost two months later, the ball is finally here. I know my mother will want me to marry a prince from one of the planets in the Alliance, but I have no intention of marrying one of them. I only want my prince of the Earth, Endymion.

It seems like a classic star-crossed lovers story, the princess of the Moon, the prince of the Earth, both planets sworn enemies, yet they fall in love all the same. My guardians, the senshi, have told me time and time again that a romance between our planets would never work out, but it's too late to turn back now.

We are soulmates, our hearts and minds are linked as one. It's irreversible. I finally arrived at my room to get ready, and find my mother inside waiting for me. "Serenity, darling, I have your dress ready for you. You'll look stunning in it!"

She's practically bouncing with excitement, but what mother wouldn't be excited when their daughter was about to potentially become engaged? I was excited about the dress though. I want to look my best for Endymion tonight.

I don't care what people say, the only man I will ever be willing to marry is Endymion, my knight in shining armor. I look at the dress. It's white and sleeveless, with fairy-like wings on the back. Lace decorates the bodice, as well as the bottom. It's simple, yet breathtaking at the same time, and I can't wait to wear it.

"I call for a servant to help you put it on." My mother says as she begins to walk out of the room. She pauses though and turns back around. "I also forgot to mention, I have an extra special surprise for you, I'll give it to you after you've put on the dress." She gives me a small smile and walks out of the room.

I'm instantly curious about what it is, patience was never my virtue, and it seems like forever by the time the servant comes to help me with my dress. After a few minutes I'm in the gown. I look at myself in the mirror and grin.

I don't mean to be superficial, but I do think I look pretty amazing. Endymion will love it, I just know it! My mother then walks into the room again carrying a small parcel in her hands. She sits me down in front of the vanity and begins to tie the strings of the package. "What is it?" I ask, slightly impatient.

She laughs softly. "Patience, love. Not all people are as fast to open packages as you," She laughed again as she saw the sour expression on my face. "Now I think you will truly like this, I had it specially made for you." As she finishes she finally pulls out my gift, and I gasp.

It is the most beautiful tiara I ever seen in my life! It's made of white gold, encrusted with diamonds and amethyst with delicate designs at either end. "Mother, it's exquisite!" I practically squeal as I place it on my head, atop my buns that trail into long tails that go to my feet.

I twirl around in front of the mirror to get a glimpse of my reflection from all angles. My mother laughs at my antics, then says, "Now dear, we should be heading down to the ballroom. The guests are all arriving." My heart soared, my prince would be meeting me in the garden shortly!

I exited my room with my mother as we made our way to the grand staircase, where we would be making our entrance. I saw all the people gathered below, my dear friends, and some people I only saw once or twice, some I didn't know at all.

I put on my best smile, which wasn't all that hard, and made my way down holding my mother's arm as we were announced. I knew this was going to truly be a night to remember.

**Okay, so that's the first part of last night of the Silver Millennium. I'll continue if some people like it. I know it sounds like a really typical end of the Silver Millennium fic, but it's only the intro. This is my first Sailor Moon fic, so it's probably a bit rusty, but oh well. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well I have one subscriber to this story, you know who you are, and I did say I would continue if someone liked it so I guess I'll put up chapter 2 lol. Enjoy**

Serenity P.O.V

I mingle with the guests, getting introductions and such, and wonder where Endymion is now. The time he told us to meet was in a little less than half an hour. As happy as I am to finally see him again, I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong.

Drastically wrong.

I try to shake the feeling off, for what could possibly go wrong? I was going to see Endymion, and together we would make my mother see how good the people of Earth truly were. This thought only brought on more worries, however.

What if mother refused to give Endy a chance? We would be bringing our relationship out into the open for no reason. I shook my head. I need to stop worrying and enjoy the ball, I'll be seeing my prince shortly and he wont want me to be cowardly, for he must be as stressed as I am.

I put a smile on and continued to chat with the many people invited, princes and princesses, nobles, renowned soldiers and generals, all I wasn't vaguely interested in. I tried to pay attention as much as possible, but I found myself spacing out more and more.

A great crashing sound from the northern wall of the palace brought me out of my daydream. The guards rushed out of the room to see what had happened. More crashing sounds, along with screams, could be heard coming closer and closer to us. The senshi drew me behind them as the screaming became louder, coming more towards us. A servant ran into the room, a gash above her left eye. Her side was drenched in blood. "Your Highnesses! We're under attack!" She shrieked, clutching her wound.

"Who is attacking us?" My mother demanded, stepping forward. "It's Beryl...and she's not alone! She's with Metallia." She finished with a hushed voice at the end, and then collapsed from exhaustion. Beryl! That bitch! I remembered all the times that she tried, in vain, to make Endymion notice her. Her flirtations were over the top and annoyed me to no end.

What scared me though was that she was with Metallia. I paled as I thought of the dark Queen. I knew something wrong was going to happen. I knew it. Was Endymion okay? I had to get out of here and find him. As quietly as I could, I started to back away from my guards and best friends.

The door behind me was open, and I backed out of it and ran down the hall. Endymion said he would meet me in the garden, for it was our place to be alone, and that was where I was to look first. When I got to the main hall, I saw just how much havoc was going on.

The tapestries were ablaze, walls were crumbling down, and bodies littered the ground. My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me, my breathing became hitched as I tried to suppress a sob. How could Beryl go so far as to destroy our life over the man we both loved? No, Beryl didn't love Endymion, she lusted for him. She didn't know what love was.

The woman in question was standing in the opposite side of the hall, by the staircase, along with Endymion's generals. What were they doing here, and why were they talking with Beryl? I saw the red gleam in their eyes, and I knew they must have been brainwashed by Metallia.

Poor, guys, they always were nice to me when I would sneak off to Earth, even though they advised against me going there. They didn't see me, so I sneaked off as silent as a mouse in the opposite direction.

Through one of the windows I saw Metallia destroying our troops in the once beautiful courtyard. The dark shadow that she was seemed to be pulsing with evil with every life she took. I ran on to the garden, not knowing that I was being followed by an unwelcome guest.

I rounded the corner, seeing the double doors that led to the path to the garden. It was then that I sensed another presence. It seemed familiar, yet not. I spun around, prepared to use the Silver Crystal if I had to, and gasped when I saw who it was. Endymion stood before me, his black armor shining in the dim light. His eyes pierced into mine.

They were red.

**And that cliffhanger concludes chapter 2, and I must say that writing cliffhangers if fun. Chapter 3 will come sometime this week...if I get some reviews that is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been getting some reviews and story alerts, finally, and it made me happy so I decided to get this chapter up sooner than I expected. See what happens when you take the small amount of time to press a button?**

Serenity P.O.V

I stared at the man in front of me, not believing my eyes. Endymion's eyes were a dark red color and held no emotion, just pierced mine. How could he have been brainwashed? Endymion, who was my strong, brave knight, who never gave in to evil, how?

"Endymion..." I whispered, backing away. I kept whispering his name, my mind going numb. He held a sword in his hand, not too fancy, but obviously skillfully made. He pointed it at me. I stared down the sword, not believing that he would ever point it at me, whom he said he would always love.

"Endy.....please, snap out of it! Don't let them control you!" I needed to talk sense into him, I had to make him see. "Do you honestly think mere words are going to save you?" An annoyingly familiar voice said from behind us.

Beryl walked up to Endymion and placed a hand on his shoulder, stroking it. "He doesn't want you anymore, he's seen that he's much better of with me, haven't you Endy?" She purred. I growled under my breath as she used the nickname I'd given to him.

"Yes I have, my Queen." Endymion replied in a blank monotone. His voice was devoid of the life it once had. I knew I had to think of something fast, but what could I possibly do against Beryl and Endymion? I was but a princess, and my senshi were somewhere else, probably fighting against Metallia outside.

I knew I had one weapon, one that could bring Endymion back, but it was much too risky. I would use it as a last resort only. I would have to win over him with my words, then.

"Endy, this isn't the real you, you have to remember who you truly are! You're Prince Endymion of Earth, your my love, and soulmate!" That's when it hit me, the soulmate connection! I could use our link to free his mind.

I concentrated on our bond and willed my words to him._"Endymion, you must listen to me, you have to break free of their control! You're stronger than this, I know it---!" _I was abruptly cut off as Endymion lunged at me with the sword.

I quickly ducked as the sword slashed at the place my head was a second ago. The darkness was too powerful, it stopped Endymion hearing my words. He came at me again, Beryl watching with an amused grin on her face.

The sword just nicked me in the shoulder, and I gasped with pain as my life's liquid dripped down my arm. I sunk to the ground, I couldn't fight him, and I couldn't save him. There was nothing I could do.

Then my last resort plan came to my mind. I knew what I would have to do to save him. It was incredibly dangerous, but it was all I had. "I will save you Endy, no matter what." I whispered, more to myself than him.

I concentrated on the essence of the Silver Crystal inside me, willing it to appear in my hands. A bright light filled the hall as the stone materialized in my palms. I took a deep breath, praying it would not be my last, and raised the stone. I felt it's power coursing through my veins.

I looked Endymion straight in the eyes, which were wide open in shock, and yelled with all my might, "Silver Crystal Power!!" A silver beam shot out of the Crystal and it's light surrounded Endymion's body.

I felt my life being drained by the stone, but I had to keep going, I just had to free him. My arms were shaking from my efforts, screaming to be let down, but I held them up and straight as the light started to make a cocoon around my prince.

Beryl looked on in disbelief, and shouted for the dark generals to stop me. They did not hear her though, as they were locked in combat in the courtyard, serving Metallia. I smiled grimly at the expression on her face, but didn't hold it for long.

I was so tired....so very tired.

My legs shook like a newborn horse under my weight, and I knew that unless this worked soon, I would not make it. My arms lowered a bit, my shoulders sagged, and my eyes began to droop as my strength diminished.

All of the sudden, the cocoon of light began to disappear, releasing Endymion. He opened his eyes, once again the piercing dark blue orbs I loved. He looked around him, shocked, about what was happening around him.

Then he looked at me, and gasped as he took in my appearance, bleeding shoulder, and completely drained out.

"Serenity..." He whispered, "What have I done?" I gave a small smile. "Your back, my love."

I then let the exhaustion overtake me, and I saw complete darkness before I touched the ground.

**And there's chapter 3! Almost done now, probably one more chapter and an epilogue. Hope you liked it, and please review, because reviews always help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh, I decided to update today. I'm still not getting that many reviews, and it's getting me down, though I have two reviewers who have reviewed both of the last two chapters, so thanks guys, it's basically because of you guys that I'm updating.**

Endymion P.O.V

"Serenity!" I yelled as she fell forward to the ground from exhaustion. I ran to her and knelt down beside her body, checking the damage. Her breathing was shallow and growing slower,and the wound on her shoulder bled steadily, for it was quite deep... because of me no doubt.

I was still fuzzy about what happened prior to 'awakening' in the crumbling hall. I knew that I had been brainwashed by Metallia and Beryl, and freed by Serenity...but how? The realization hit me like a train as I remembered the bright silver light that I was as I came out of my trance.

She used the Silver Crystal.

I almost became as pale as she was. She drained her own life force and strength to save me. My stomach lurched, this was all my fault. If I had just been able to resist capture, if I had been strong enough to defeat Beryl, Serenity would be okay and happy.

Thinking Beryl's name enraged me. I would kill her for all the suffering she has caused!

I got up from Serenity's side, promising her that I would return, though I was not sure she could hear me.

I looked around for Beryl, but she wasn't there. She must have run off to Metallia, to warn her that I was free. I was glad she wasn't here though, for I needed a plan.

I was good with swords, but a sword wouldn't be much help against the Queen of darkness. He pondered for a couple minutes, then a light bulb went off in his head, the Golden Crystal! The Silver Crystal's brother would surely be formidable against evil.

I ran off to the courtyard, where the soldiers remaining were fighting a losing battle. Their weapons were no match against Metallia's destructive powers. When I got there, Metallia was blasting balls of dark energy at the soldiers. Their plate armor did nothing to protect them from the blasts, and they were dropping like flies.

Beryl was at her side, laughing like the deranged lunatic she is. I so wanted to wring her neck, but I couldn't draw attention to myself, not now.

I hid behind a statue of some Moon ancestor, waiting for an opening. When the time was right, I would summon the Golden Crystal and unleash it's powers on the evil pair. I waited and waited, flinching slightly each time a soldier fell.

Finally, no more soldiers remained, and the blasting ceased. An eerie silence fell over the courtyard.

"Now, where did Endymion go? We must put him back under our control! That way he'll be mine!" Beryl spoke impatiently to Metallia. It took most of my self control not to make a noise of disgust at this notion.

"Patience. I have a feeling little Endymion will come right to us," Metalla's voice seemed to echo like death. "In fact I do believe he is with us in the courtyard now."

Beryl gasped and looked around, trying to see me. Shit, I thought, crouching lower behind the statue. I wasn't ready to fight them now, not while they were expecting me. I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

I closed my eyes and willed forth the Crystal. A warm golden glow radiated from my hands as the stone appeared. " What was that!" Beryl shrieked, seeing the glow around the statue and jumping back. " The Golden Crystal. He is here." Metallia spat out in disgust. She knew that the Crystal's powers rivaled her dark magic.

"Come out Endymion! Or are you afraid of the defeat soon to befall you?" Metallia taunted me. I didn't want to fall to her taunts, but I knew I could no longer hide.

"Hello _Queen_ Metallia. Beryl, I take it you missed me in my absence?" Sarcasm dripped from my tongue as I glared at Beryl, who was obviously gazing at me with lustful eyes. I took my stance, holding the Crystal in my hands, ready to fight to the death. "I will defeat you, you will pay for your evil, corrupting ways."

Metallia's chilling laugh made the hairs on my neck stand on end. "Foolish boy, even if you wield the Golden Crystal, you shall still perish the same as all the pathetic soldiers sent at me. Fighting me will only prolong your suffering. Why not just surrender to the darkness, like Beryl did?" She motioned to Beryl, whose eyes were a bright, fiery red.

"You need not die, it would be such a waste for the wielder of the Crystal to be killed. You would be a fine edition to the Dark Kingdom. You could have anything you want. This is your last chance to accept." Metallia's tone was persuasive, but it did not sway me. I would sooner lay down dead than join the darkness.

I shook my head defiantly. "Very well then. You shall die then!" Metallia voice magnified as she spoke these words, and her darkness pulsed out, expanding. I backed away from it, making sure it did not touch me.

I held out the Golden Crystal, prepared to use it. Metallia held out her shadow arms, a black ball of dark energies growing in the palms. She released it just as I yelled "Golden Crystal Power!!" The dark energy met my golden beam in the middle, both fighting to reach their respective targets. I knew how Serenity must have felt using the Silver Crystal, I could feel my life force being drained from my body.

I concentrated on keeping the beam strong, trying to wear away the dark energy. I swallowed convulsively, I wasn't sure that I could keep the Crystal's power strong for too much longer. I could feel the strain beginning to eat away at me. Seeming to sense what I was thinking, Metallia grinned her haunting grin. "Aww, what's the matter Endymion? Is the power too much for you?"

I shook my head, clearing her taunts from my head. I couldn't afford to let her get to me. I knew that the power was indeed becoming hard for me to handle, however. My breath was becoming more labored, and I began to sweat with the effort.

Metallia tried a new line of attack. "You know Endymion, I don't think Serenity was feeling too good when you left her, I wonder if she's even still alive?" Metallia grinned wider than ever.

I faltered as thoughts of Serenity, laying dead on the floor, invaded my mind. I faltered only a second, but a second was all it took for the dark energy to run down my golden beam, straight toward me. It collided with my chest, and I flew back into the crumbling castle wall. My head hit the stone and black spots began clouding my vision.

Beryl gasped a few feet away from where I lay slumped against the wall. "How could you??!! I wanted him! He was to be mine!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging at Metallia.

"You foolish girl! He refused my generous offer, so he had to die. You have also outlived your usefulness, so I think this is goodbye." She sent a ball of energy at Beryl, who screamed as it hit her. She collapsed to the ground, dead.

"I see your not dead yet, Endymion, I'll have to fix that." She sent another dark energy ball at me, and it hit me the same second I saw a bright silvery glow in the far corner of my vision.

It all went black.

**Well, there's chapter 4, and it was my longest chapter so far! Now this time I really mean it, if you want the next chapter, you gotta review. I really don't like holding my own stories hostage, but I can't help it, I want reviews. Also, I have a poll on my profile about what fic to write next, please participate in it. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, well here's the next chapter. I've had a busy couple of days, which is the reason for the unusually slow update, but the weekends here so along with this chapter I'll probably get the epilogue up soon too. Enjoy :D**

Queen Selenity P.O.V

I ran through the halls of the crumbling castle, desperately searching for my daughter. The senshi just told me of her secret affair with Endymion of Earth, so I figured she must be with him. How could she go behind my back with the prince of Earth

A swell of hurt swept through me as I thought of my daughter not trusting me. I shook it off, the only important thing now was to find her before she was harmed._ Unless she's already been harmed._

I shook my head frantically and ran faster. I have to save Serenity. I stand in the ruins of the great hall now. The once magnificent tapestries that adorned the walls have burned to ashes. The once clean floor and walls now marred with soot and blood.

I searched for her among the rubble, praying not to find her like all the unrecognizable corpses laying about. I heard a cry a small distance away. It was pitiful and weak sounding, not something I would ever expect to come out of Serenity's mouth.

I ran over to where she lay on the floor. She was not in a good condition. Her skin was positively the palest pale she had ever seen, even for one of the Moon, littered with bruises. Her breathing was ragged and forced and she was clutching at her shoulder, her hand dark crimson from the blood flowing from the wound.

"Serenity!" I called in alarm, worrying over the critical state she was in. "What happened?" "M-mom...you n..need to find Endy..mion. He...he's fighting them...help him." She could barely get the words out of her mouth, and I had to strain my ears to hear them.

"What happened to you Serenity? Why is he fighting Metallia and Beryl?" Serenity's eyes began to droop again, and I grew increasingly more worried and panicked. I could tell she did not have much time left.

"It doe..doesn't m-matter now, you m-must help Endy....please M-mom." She pleaded in a soft voice. I closed my eyes, knowing in my heart that her final wish was for me to save her love. I had to grant her that final peace.

"I will find the prince of Earth, Serenity, I promise." I vowed. "Th-thank you. I..I love you M-mom. Tell Endy....that I l...love him t--." She broke off mid-word as her life finally gave out. Her eyes closed for the last time.

Once again I closed my eyes and I let the immense sorrow and grief for my daughter have it's way for a moment. Tears ran down my face, trickling onto her forever peaceful, serene face. Serenity lived up to her name in death.

I would have stayed there with my daughter until fate had it's way with me, but I had a promise to keep.

I finally stood up and went to search out Endymion and our enemies. As I walked away, I realized that I didn't even ask where I was to find them. I pondered for a second, then remembered that the senshi of Mars was giving orders to the soldiers to go to the courtyard to defend against the onslaught.

The courtyard it is, then. I noticed on my way how eerily quiet it had gotten. The screams and cries I had heard earlier had died away. _How many people have met their ends tonight? How many more will be lost?_ These questions haunted my mind as I walked through the corridors leading to the courtyard.

These same corridors used to be bright with light, filled with people whose greatest worry was making sure the pillowcases matched the sheets on the beds. Now they were dark and damp, empty of a single soul besides my own.

I arrived while I was wrapped in thought, but quickly came back to reality as I saw Metallia send a blast of energy at my daughter's love, no, he was her _soulmate_, Venus told me herself.

The blast hit him and he was rocketed at the crumbling wall thirty yards back. Beryl protested Metallia's actions, and was immediately killed. I held no remorse or sadness for her, it was because of her that my life was crumbling like my home.

Endymion was stronger than Beryl though, and the blast did not kill him, though he was not in a good shape. I had to do something quick, for Metallia was going to send another ball of dark energy at him. He would not survive another blow.

I harnessed the power the Silver Crystal inside me, all Lunar royalty had it's powers, and it materialized in my hand. As I held it, I suddenly realized that Serenity must have used it's powers, it would explain why she was so weak when I found her.

Tears once again came to my eyes as I thought of my daughter. Only sixteen at death. I regained my composure quickly. Now was not the time to mourn.

I raised the stone high and sent a great Silver beam at Metallia just as she sent the dark energy ball at Endymion. Both hit at the same time.

Metallia gave an otherworldly shriek and turned to look at who was slowly destroying her. I gave my beam more strength, willing it to defeat the darkness. Metallia gave another shriek and started advancing on me.

I stood my ground, charging the Crystal as much as possible, but Metallia was getting closer and closer. When I was about to falter, she suddenly stopped her advance and shrieked louder than ever. I cringed at the horrible sound.

As she shrieked, she began to fade. The fading was subtle at first, but soon it was rapid, and then she was gone. The dark Queen was vanquished.

The night sky, whose stars had been hidden by the shadow of evil once again appeared, twinkling in the black void.

I turned back to Endymion, and as I did I stumbled and fell. I was so weak from the Crystal's powers. I strained myself back into a standing position and urged myself onward with slow steps

When I reached him, I saw that he was unconscious. I gently shook him, hoping he would wake. He slowly opened his eyes a bit. "Queen Selenity..." He whispered, faltering between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Serenity...wh-where is she? I-is she alright?" He whispered to me, hope glowing dimly in his eyes.

Yet again my eyes filled with tears at her mention, and I could not answer him. If I did it would only make it seem more final. He did not need me to answer though, he saw it in my face. The hope in his eyes shattered and they closed in pain and agony of loss.

"No..." He cried softly, and I was at a loss to comfort him.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, and I told him of Serenity's last words. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "I love her, so much, and I'll soon be with her again." He seemed almost happy as he said this.

I was shocked as he said this, he was resigning himself to death! I almost protested, but then I remembered that they were soulmates. A person could not live without the other half of their soul.

Their souls would be reunited again, and as much as I was saddened by the fact that he was dying, I was happy that they would be together.

"Good luck, Endymion of Earth, take care of my daughter, and tell her how much I love her." My voice cracked and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Thank you...I will." He gave one last, small smile and closed his eyes, his soul reuniting with it's partner in oblivion.

I just sat there for a minute, thinking about everything that has happened. So many lives were lost, so many good people died. I took a deep breath, and knew what I had to do. All these people deserved a second chance, and that's exactly what they were going to get.

I took the Crystal in my palms again, ready to use the last ounce of my life force to complete this final task.

I raised my arms, and commanded the stone to reincarnate everyone who died on the Moon this day in the future. They would all live again, lives most of them never got to truly live.

Moon shone with a silvery glow as the stone granted my last wish.

I felt the last of my strength leave me, and I fell to the ground.

I smiled, I was going to see my family again.

**Well, there we go, we're pretty much done now, only the epilogue left! I almost cried when Endymion died, and I wrote it :( Thanks to all the people who take the time to review -gives them all hugs and cookies- I do wish I had more reviews though, I mean I got a lot of hits for this story, yet only 3 or 4 people review =/.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue

**Well, here we are, at the epilogue! Thanks to all who read this story, and to those who review. For this chapter, I use all the characters Japanese names, simply because I watch the Japanese version of the anime, not the dub. Also, Usagi already is friends with Ami in my story. Enjoy :D**

**Usagi P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could down the street, I was going to be late for school! Again!

Stupid alarm clock that didn't go off, stupid mom didn't bother to wake me up...even though she claims to have tried several times. As I was thinking of all the things that were stupid in my life, I didn't notice that a tall man in a green jacket was in front of me. I crashed right into him.

"Oh! I'm so sor-" I didn't finish as I looked up and saw who it was. "Mamoru-baka! What did you think you were doing, stepping in my way!"

"Excuse me? Whose the one barreling down the street so fast no one could possibly get out of the way in time, Odango Atama?" He grinned at me.

I growled as he used his self-proclaimed nickname for me. "My name is not 'Odango Atama', it's Usagi, USAGI! Get it right!"

He laughed at me for getting so worked up. "Okay, okay, relax......how about I just call you Odango?" He laughed and walked away, back into the arcade where Motoki worked.

I balled my hands into fists and restrained myself from running into the arcade after him. "That baka!" I growled under my breath. For some reason when I looked at him, it seemed like I knew him from somewhere, not just chance meetings on the street every morning, but somewhere else.

I ignored the feeling and looked at my watch... and groaned. I was definitely going to be late now! I continued running at top speed hoping that I wouldn't get detention from Miss Haruna again.

I swear she loved giving me detention, just for being a couple minutes late. Well, there's also the fact that I almost never do my homework...and I fail almost every test...and I tend to eat my luch during class. But that's only a few things, right? I mean everyone has their faults. My fault is school.

Well I'm also somewhat a crybaby, and slightly klutzy, but I'll grow out of it. I am only fourteen.

I finally arrive at Juuban Middle School just as the first bell rings. I need to make it inside the classroom by the second bell. I dash up the steps and into the building, weaving around students, teachers, and janitors.

I make it inside Miss Haruna's class just as the bell rings. I sigh with relief. Now the only detention I had to worry about was the one for not doing my math homework.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Tsukino, not late this time."

I grinned sheepishly and took my seat. I waved at my friend Ami across the room, who waved back and gave me a thumbs up for not being late. Ami of course was never late, and she was practically a genius. She was also very responsible, I mean she never missed even one assignment!

Soon class began. The day went by normally. I got a half an hour detention for not having my homework, I got my English quiz back , a 20%, I ate my luch with Ami and Naru, Ami reading a book and Naru and I talking about shopping.

After school ended and I served my detention, I walked back home. I contemplated how I was going to show my mom the failed English quiz. It wasn't really my fault though. The day we took it I had no clue we were having a quiz, even though everyone said that it had been on the board all week. Plus there's the fact that English isn't even my native language! You can't blame someone for not doing well in a language their not even familiar with!

As I thought of all the possible arguments I could make, I saw a group of boys huddled around something on the sidewalk. I walked over to see what it was.

"Hey! Don't Let it get away! Put the band-aid on it!" They were all yelling gleefully.

I saw that they were surrounding a small black cat that was trying to get away from them.

"Hey you rotten brats! Get away from that cat now!" The kids looked back at me and ran off laughing, some stuck their tongues out at me. I walked over to the poor thing, who was trying to get a band-aid off it's forehead. "Aww, poor kitty, here, I'll help you." I took the band-aid off and gasped at what was underneath it.

It was a crescent moon!

"Wow! A crescent moon! Is its a bald spot?" I went to touch it, but as I did the cat swiped at my face with her claws. "Owww!" I sceeched as I jumped away from the mean thing.

I felt my face, and I had three scratches on my cheek. "Stupid cat! I save you from those bullies and you repay me by scratching me?! Fine! I hope they come back!"

I fumed and walked away, back to my house. Little did I know that soon my life would change forever because of this cat.

**OMG this story is COMPLETE! This was my first shot at an epilogue, so it probably isn't that great. I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I'm contemplating a sequel, so I'd like some feedback telling if I should or not. There's a poll on my profile. Thanks guys! -hugs all-**


End file.
